User blog:Fliu/My thoughts on the Mink Tribe, Beasts Pirates, and possible upcoming events
I just feel like sharing a few things while I still have the time. First of all, I must say that the Mink Tribe’s ability to fight Jack’s forces for as long as they did was quiet impressive. Even Caesar and Capone Bege were well aware of their fighting capabilities. Too bad I can’t say the same for the Fishman Island citizens, who are well known to be helpless without a Yonko’s protection. I do wonder what Shirahoshi is going to do when all the power-hungry people of the world starts gunning for her. Let’s not forget that X. Drake captured someone who has knowledge of what Shirahoshi is. Considering how ruthless the Beasts Pirates are, if they get word of that, it’s safe to say that Fishman Island will be doomed. If they caused so much destruction just to search for one ninja, imagine what they will do for an ancient weapon. If Jack attacks the island, I bet he won’t even need more than half a day to destroy it. If he has to fight the princes, he can crush them in mere moments easy peasy. Even if Fishman Island is Big Mom’s territory, I’m certain the Beasts Pirates wouldn’t pass up on a grand opportunity. In any case, Fishman Island better be prepared for the worst when Shirahoshi’s secret gets out. As for Sanji’s family, it’s clear that Sanji had a reason to leave them and apparently, they did not care about it until recently. I mean, they left Sanji alone all this time and then suddenly, they told him to marry someone. Pretty crazy if you ask me. With Big Mom in the picture, I’m sure Sanji won’t be able to resolve his family issue, not by himself anyway. So that’s more than enough reason for Luffy and the crew to go help him. After all, Luffy is the one who aims to be Pirate King, so Big Mom is his to fight. It’s been two days since Sanji left Zou, so who knows how close the wedding preparations are to completion. If Luffy wants to break up the engagement, he better do it as soon as possible, so it’s reasonable to believe that rescuing Sanji will be the Straw Hats’ next course of action. As for Jack, I’m sure you’re all certain that he isn’t dead. I’ll be surprised if he actually is. Jack’s underlings did say that they will report that Raizo is not on Zou so if he believes the report, he won’t have a reason to return to Zou and Luffy won’t face him anytime soon. However, if he hears that his men left because Sanji and his group got in the way, he’ll definitely return to finish what he started then Luffy will have to fight him. And there is still the matter of Kin’emon and Kanjuro. Brook is afraid that the minks will get angry if they hear the words “samurai” or “Wano”. So what will the Straw Hats do if the minks meet the samurais? However, last time we saw them, they were on the Thousand Sunny and said they will try climbing the elephant again on the next day. If Luffy and the crew are going to rescue Sanji and return to the Sunny before the samurais leave the ship, they can tell them that Raizo is not there and they can leave Zou without worrying about the minks getting angry. But knowing the Straw Hats’ luck, things won’t be that simple. Does Brook really have to be afraid? The minks are very grateful to the Straw Hats for saving them, so won’t the minks understand if they just talk to them? As far as the story goes, the Straw Hats are getting more and more involved with both Big Mom and Kaido’s crews. It’s already obvious that a confrontation with a Yonko is inevitable, but a lot of you are probably thinking that Luffy is not ready to fight a Yonko. So when will Luffy be ready to fight a Yonko? How many more battles Luffy will have to fight before he is prepared? If beating a Yonko is still premature at this point, then I suppose the earliest reasonable time will be when Luffy reaches halfway into the New World. If Luffy and Kaido speak to each other through Den Den Mushi, I hope it’ll be like this: Kaido: Straw Hat! You and your crew have caused so much trouble for me! When we meet, prepare to suffer the consequences! Luffy: if it’s a fight you want, then your Zoan army better be as tough as the Marine admirals. Kaido: you’ll be wise not to take them lightly, and I have hundreds at my command! Luffy: Bring them all on! I’ll kick their asses! Category:Blog posts